Somebody to love
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Yukimura tiene problemas con el inglés y Masamune se ofrecerá a ayudarlo. Basado en Gakuen Basara. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro fic DateSana :3**  
**"Somebody to love" es el título de una canción de Queen.**

* * *

-_ Vaya, sí que vas muy mal en Inglés…_ - comentó Sasuke con la boleta de Yukimura en alto mientras éste intentaba arrebatársela saltando.

- _¡No la mires, no la mires!_ – gritaba avergonzado - _¡Dámela ya!_ – logró recuperarla. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió de mucho porque su escándalo llamó la atención de sus compañeros (lo que intentaba evitar).

- _¡A ver!_ – ahora Motochika le quitó el papel – _Uy, sí, ¡vas bien mal! ¿Es que no estudias? –_

- _Se la pasa jugando futbol_ – contestó Sasuke por él.

_- ¡Sí estudio!_ – se defendió Yukimura – _Pero realmente no entiendo el inglés, es muy complicado y no lo entiendo cuando lo escucho_ – dijo cabizbajo _– Al menos Xavi-sensei me dijo que podía hacer un examen de recuperación –_

- _Quizás deberías pedirle asesorías a algún profesor_ – inquirió Keiji, también guiado por el ruido –_ O a Date-kun, él siempre saca buenas notas en esa materia –_

_- Es cierto. Además siempre está hablando en inglés. Deberías preguntarle, Capitán_ – secundó Sasuke - _¿O quieres quedarte vetado para siempre del equipo de futbol? –_

_- ¡No! Pero… no creo que Masamune-dono quiera perder su tiempo conmigo_ – contestó un poco desesperanzado – _Igual, creo que se lo pediré a Ishida-dono_ –

- _Escuché que mencionaron mi nombre, ¿están hablando mal de mí?_ – preguntó Masamune desinteresadamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- _Sanada está reprobando Inglé_s – respondió Motochika señalándolo con el pulgar –_ Y dice que si le podrías dar asesorías –_

_- ¿Ah? ¿Es cierto eso? –_ cuestionó ahora ya interesado - _¿Necesitas clases particulares, Sanada?_ –

- _¡S-sí! Pero… si Masamune-dono no puede yo lo entenderé_ – sonrió para darle a entender que no habría problema.

_- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que puedo darte clases! Sabes que el viejo Tigre no te dejará jugar si debes alguna materia, ¿verdad? No será lo mismo pelear por el campo de entrenamiento si no es contra el capitán del equipo de soccer – _dijo divertido.

- _Masamune-dono, ¡te lo agradezco! –_ exclamó con solemnidad y haciendo una reverencia inclinando el torso – _Mi examen de recuperación es dentro tres días, ¿cuándo crees que podamos iniciar? –_

_- ¡Hoy mismo después de clases!_ – contestó ansioso.

- _¡De acuerdo! ¿Dónde? –_

_- ¡En mi salón! Hoy hay práctica de baseball así que no puedo ir a casa –_

_- ¡Entendido!_ – contestó el cachorro del Tigre de Kai más animado que hace unos momentos. Estaba realmente feliz de que el capitán del equipo de beisbol The Dragons quisiese ayudarle.

Más tarde:

Yukimura corría a toda prisa al salón de los de 4to grado, un poco preocupado, pensando en que quizás el ojiazul estaría molesto con él por el pequeño retraso. Al llegar vio a Masamune sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor, algo impacientado, golpeando rítmicamente la mesa con los dedos.

- _Hey, te tomaste tu tiempo_ – dijo en tono de broma pero con cierto reproche.

_- ¡Aah! ¡Masamune-dono! ¡Lo siento mucho!_ – agachó la cabeza y juntó los brazos al cuerpo para rogar por su perdón – _Magoichi-sensei no quería dejarnos salir hasta que todos terminaros sus trabajos, por eso salimos tarde –_

- _Oh, entiendo. Sí, a mi clase también le hace lo mismo_ – sonrió y bajó del escritorio – _Muy bien._ **Let's start!** _Dime, ¿con qué tienes problemas exactamente? –_

- _Ah… bien_ – puso su mochila en un mesabanco y se sentó en el contiguo –_ Para ser honesto, no sabría por dónde empezar… -_

-** Ok** - suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre la paleta del mesabanco donde estaba la mochila de Yukimura - _Cambiaremos de táctica: Dime lo que sepas_ –

_- ¡Sí! Veamos…_ - frunció ligeramente el ceño, intentado recordar – _Sé los pronombres personales, los números, las estaciones del año, eh…verbos en presente, algunos en pasado, palabras sueltas…_ –

- **Good!** _Por lo menos sabes lo básico._ **Let me see… **_Repasemos primero los verbos en presente y pasado y después te enseñaré en futuro. Um… Y también algo de vocabulario te servirá –_

_- ¡Entendido! –_

- _Antes que nada, te dictaré unas cuantas oraciones,_ **ok?** – dicho aquello, Yukimura enseguida sacó un cuaderno y lápiz _– Escribe: "_**the sky is blue**_", "_**roses are red",**_ "_**my dog is hungry**_" y "_**Hanbei is a fucking bitch**_" –_

- _¿Qué es "fuquin bich"?_ – preguntó Yukimura, pues no sabía el significado de aquello, a lo que Masamune no pudo evitar reírse casi a carcajadas porque nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una sola mala palabra desde que lo conocía, e inclusive le resultó adorable ver su cara de confusión.

- _Borra eso. Error mío_ – dijo todavía riéndose y Yukimura hizo caso – _Déjame ver tu hoja… También tienes problemas con la pronunciación _– comentó al notar varias palabras mal escritas.

- _Soy un inútil_ – cabizbajo.

- **Don't say that!** – exclamó golpeando el mesabanco con la palma abierta – _¡Conmigo como tu tutor, verás que podrás pasar ese examen! Además, no estás tan mal, es cosa de práctica. ¿O me dirás que eres muy bueno en el soccer por arte de magia? –_

- _¡No! ¡Siempre estoy practicando para mejorar mi técnica!_ –

- _Exacto._ _Pues es lo mismo con el inglés –_

_- ¡En-entiendo!... ¡Masamune-dono, gracias por tu paciencia!_ – lo reverenció inclinando la cabeza – _Sé que tres días es poco tiempo, y en verdad agradezco que me regales de tu tiempo -_

**- Ha!** _No tienes nada que agradecer_ – sonrió satisfecho – _Mientras pongas todo de tu parte yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. _**You see? –**

Yukimura sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. No entendía mucho de lo que decía el ojiazul en el otro idioma, pero de alguna manera lo comprendía por su personalidad y contexto.

Al día siguiente.

- _¡Yuki-chan! –_ exclamó una chica castaña corriendo a toda prisa hacia él _– ¡Cuéntamelo todo!_ – lo tomó de las manos, con los ojos hechos estrellas.

- _¿Tsuruhime-dono…? ¿Qué debo contarte?_ – inquirió sin saber sobre lo que hablaba.

_- Ayer tú y Date-kun…_ – se llevó las manos a las mejillas, ruborizada – _los vi en su salón solos y muy juntos… y yo pensé que quizás ustedes…Como él te gusta…-_

- _¡Tsu-Tsuruhime-dono!_ – exclamó con la cara roja de vergüenza de pronto, volteando a todos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse que nadie había escuchado – _¡No lo digas en voz alta, por favor! ¡Y no es nada de lo que estás pensando! Masamune-dono sólo me está dando asesorías de Inglés, ¡es todo! –_

- _¿Quieres decir que te está dando clases PRIVADAS para pasar la materia? ¡Eso es muy mono! –_ tomó a Yukimura de un brazo y lo jaló hacia ella - _¡Tienes que contarme todo lo que hicieron y con lujo de detalle! ¿Sabes? También podrías pedirle que te enseñe "francés"_ – dijo divertida.

_- ¿Eh? ¿Masamune-dono sabe francés? –_

Tsuruhime rió.

_- ¡No, tonto! Ya sabes: ¡francés!… Beso francés_ – guiñándole un ojo.

Yukimura no pudo contestar a eso sino ruborizándose más.

Esa misma tarde:

_- ¿Hiciste la tarea que te dejé?_ – preguntó Masamune y Yukimura asintió.

- _¡Sí! Hice todo lo que me encargaste_– sacó su cuaderno y varias hojas sueltas –_ Las oraciones, vocabulario, significados… -_

- **OK!** _Repasa tus apuntes de ayer mientras yo reviso que no tengas nada mal –_

- _¡Entendido! –_

Estuvieron callados un rato. Yukimura releía sus apuntes, mas nada se le pegaba; no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la castaña le había dicho horas antes y eso lo mantenía algo nervioso. Por su parte, Masamune examinaba las hojas aunque tampoco poniéndoles mucha atención.

- _Por cierto, Sanada…_ - dijo y Yukimura volvió a verlo enseguida, sobresaltado_ – Esa chica, la que es líder de porristas y siempre está apoyando a tu equipo de soccer… –_

_- ¿Te refieres a Tsuruhime-dono? –_

- _Sí, esa, creo... Yo me preguntaba, ¿tú y ella tienen algo? Es que siempre los veo juntos_ –

Yukimura se le quedó mirando unos segundos, con la pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Acaso…a Masamune le gustaba Tsuruhime?!

- _¡Ah! ¡No! Nosotros no… Solo somos amigos_ – respondió tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible mientras sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón, y se sintió peor al notar que Masamune parecía aliviado - _¿Por qué preguntas?_ –

_- ¡Curiosidad!_ – contestó enseguida, fingiendo no haber preguntado nada y de mejor humor que hace unos momentos – _Tienes algunos errores que merqué, pero no son nada graves. Estás mejorando_ – regresándole las hojas. Yukimura simplemente asintió.

Masamune continuó explicándole algunas reglas gramaticales a Yukimura hasta percatarse que éste, a pesar de que estaba centrado y hacía todo correcto, parecía fatigado.

- _Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? –_

_- ¡Eh! ¡S-sí! ¿Por qué? –_

_- Estás algo pálido –_

_- Ah…-_

El de ojos café dejó de escribir y bajó la mirada, pensando una manera de evadir eso.

- _Si no te sientes bien podemos parar aquí la clase, igual ya hemos abarcado casi toda la guía que te dejó Xavi-sensei. Además, veo que te estás esforzando y eso me gusta. Mañana podemos terminar con lo que falte, ¿te parece bien? –_

- _De acuerdo… Nos vemos mañana_ – tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta lo más aprisa que pudo antes de que la voz del ojiazul lo parase en seco.

- **Stop there!** _Voy a acompañarte a tu casa. No puedo dejarte ir solo y menos con esa cara que traes de que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento –_ le amonestó entre broma y verdad.

_- ¡Masamune-dono, no puedo permitir que hagas eso!_ – ahora regañó Yukimura – _Eres el capitán del equipo de beisbol, no debes llegar tarde a los entrenamientos. Yo estoy solo…algo cansado, es todo_ – sonrió ligeramente, aunque con una cierta dificultad que el otro logró notar.

_-… Tsk, como digas_ – haciendo un ademán con la mano de darse por vencido _– Descansa bien que mañana será el último día de repaso –_

Al día siguiente.

Yukimura estaba acostado sobre la paleta de su escritorio, suspirando profundamente cada cinco minutos e ignorando la clase de Biología. No podía dejar de empezar en lo que Masamune le había preguntado. ¿Por qué querría saber si la muchacha estaba libre? ¿Iba a invitarla a salir? Si fuera así… no tendría por qué ser algo raro, ¿no? Masamune era hombre, Tsuruhime mujer; lo normal…

A la hora del receso pudo evitar a sus amigos que lo invitaba a jugar un partido de futbol para pasear por la escuela y tomar aire, y mientras lo hacía vio a lo lejos a su amiga, quien no estaba sola. Masamune estaba con ella. Yukimura ni siquiera quiso imaginarse sobre que lo que hablaban porque Tsuruhime parecía sumamente feliz y tenía la cara ruborizada.

El par se despidió y Yukimura vio espantado que Masamune caminaba hacia su dirección, por lo que, no queriendo toparse con él, corrió a esconderse a los sanitarios. Al entrar, enseguida fue a encerrarse en uno de los cubículos.

Y antes de darse cuenta, gruesas gotas mojaban sus mejillas. Yukimura intentó limpiarlas pero siempre caían más. Se sintió patético. Llorando en los baños de hombre como niño de preescolar… Debió haberlo sabido antes: A Masamune no le gustaban los chicos, y si fuera así, seguramente él no sería su tipo….

Después de que se sintiera más tranquilo salió del baño y vio que la muchacha estaba sola, así que pensó que hubiese sido mejor idea haberle preguntado primero de qué hablaron antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Y justo cuando iba a llamarla, la chica lo miró, le sonrió nerviosa, hizo señas con las manos de que tenía prisa y corrió. Definitivamente eso no ayudaba.

De pronto sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro.

- **Sorry!** _¿Te asusté? _– se disculpó Masamune riendo.

- _¡Aah…! Masamune-dono. No, es solo…_ – retrocedió, quitándose la mano de encima _– ¿Sucede algo?_ –

- _¡Sí! Oye, escucha…La práctica de baseball de hoy empezaré más temprano que de costumbre así que debo cancelar nuestra clase –_

- _Entiendo…_ – dijo, decepcionado pero a la vez aliviado. Al menos no tendría que quedarse a solas con el dragón en lo que su cerebro estaba disonante.

_- Y por eso quería preguntarte si puedes venir a mi casa más tarde –_

_- ¡¿A tu casa?!_ – parpadeó rápidamente, atónito. Aquello sonaba peor.

- **Yes!** _Así podemos rescatar lo que nos faltó ayer y prepararte mejor para el examen. ¿Qué dices, eh? –_

- _Bueno…_ - mientras que su cerebro le decía que no su boca dijo: - _Sí, está bien_ – y enseguida se reprochó a sí mismo.

- **Sweet!** – exclamó Masamune con una amplia sonrisa – _Entonces te veo a las seis_ –

Después de la escuela, Yukimura fue a su hogar, comió, se dio una ducha y se preparó mentalmente para pasar de resto de la tarde con el chico del que estaba enamorado, que a su vez, parecía estar enamorado de su mejor amiga… Aquella situación le parecía como trama de película para adolescentes y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor.

Llegando la hora acordada, Yukimura se dirigió hacia la casa del ojiazul. Tocó el timbre y Masamune abrió la puerta, recibiéndolo con una de sus grandes sonrisas (la que más le gustaba al cachorro, por desgracia) y rápidamente lo guió hacia su habitación. Y por lo que el capitán del equipo de futbol pudo percibir, estaban solos.

_- ¿Estás nervioso?_ – preguntó el ojiazul de pronto, luego de que se acomodara en su cama y Yukimura en una silla.

- _¡¿Eh?!_ – exaltado. ¡Por supuesto que estaba nervioso! Estar en la habitación del chico que te gusta no es precisamente algo de lo que uno pueda estar indiferente.

- _Por el examen de mañana, digo_ – agregó enseguida, confundido por su reacción.

- _Ah, eso…No, no tanto_ – sonrió levemente – _Con lo que me has enseñado sé que pondré pasar sin ningún problema –_

-_ ¡Perfecto, me agrada oír eso! Pero aún así debemos repasar. Ven, siéntate aquí y trae acá tu cuaderno_ – ordenó mostrándole un espacio a su lado en la cama. Yukimura al principió dudó pero hizo caso con tal de estar así de cerca con él.

El ojiazul empezó a escribir oraciones para que Yukimura los leyera en voz y al tiempo las contestara. Y por cada respuesta buena le acariciaba la cabeza y por cada mala le daba palmaditas en la espalda baja, por el área de la cintura, que aquello sólo lo hacía sentir más nervioso a Yukimura, pues aquellas caricias le daban una falsa sensación de esperanza que dolían como una pedrada al recordar la escena que había presenciado entre él y la castaña.

Sus pensamientos llegaban a tal punto de que lo lastimaban; le dolía el pecho. Había estado enamorado de Masamune desde hacía bastante tiempo y NECESITABA saber si éste se encontraba en verdad interesado en otra persona para entonces olvidarse de él, lo cual sería imposible a corto plazo pero, al menos dejaría de hacerse de cada vez más ilusiones. Y en un receso que tomaron para buscar bebidas, Yukimura se atrevió a preguntar:

_- Masamune-dono…-_

_- ¿Uh? ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –_ inquirió curioso, antes de darle un sobro a su soda, al verlo tan serio de pronto.

- _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ –

- **Of course!** _Dispara –_

- _Umm…bueno… yo me estaba preguntado, ¿te gusta Tsuruhime-dono? –_

- _¡¿Aah?!_ – exclamó después de casi escupir su bebida _– ¿La porrista, dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!_ – contestó claro y directo, inclusive ofendido por la pregunta – _¿Por qué siquiera piensas eso? –_

- _Bu-bueno…ayer me preguntaste si ella y yo teníamos algo…-_ dijo, bastante aliviado por la respuesta pero a la vez temeroso de haberlo hecho enfadar.

- _¡Ya te dije que fue simple curiosidad! –_ se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, pero enseguida volvió su vista al de ojos café, poniéndose serio – _Ahora yo te haré una pregunta a ti_ – el otro asintió _– Ayer te escuché llorando en el servicio –_

Yukimura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pasmado, e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, escondiendo el rubor que tenía en las mejillas de pura vergüenza.

_- ¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo? –_

Yukimura no quiso alzar la mirada. No podía contarle que lloró por él, y menos ahora que ya sabía que no estaba interesado en su amiga. Tal vez si le decía que se golpeó un codo o machucado un dedo con la puerta… Odiaba no saber mentir.

- _¡Yo no estaba…llorando! –_ dijo temblando, casi no pudiendo contener la ansiedad de querer decir una mentira, sumando ese ojo azul que lo observaba inquisitivamente, leyendo cada reacción suya como a un libro.

_- ¡¿Qué no llorabas?! ¡Si cuando saliste del servicio aún tenías los ojos rojos! _– exclamó y lo tomó de los hombros - _Dime quien te hizo llorar ¡Si alguien te está molestando… -_

- _Nadie me hizo nada_ – contestó Yukimura más serio. Técnicamente era cierto, pues fue su imaginación la que le hizo una mala jugada.

Masamune se dio cuenta que no mentía y eso lo tranquilizó.

_- ¿Entonces qué pasó? –_

_- Aah…- _

_- ¿No quieres contarme? –_

_- No es que no quiera… -_

- **I see…** _Entonces…_ – deslizó las manos de los hombros hacia su espalda para abrazarlo –_ Cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré, ¿de acuerdo? –_

El corazón de Yukimura dio saltos de emoción por tal contacto físico pero después de nervios al darse cuenta que Masamune iba a separarse de él y que seguramente notaría su rostro enrojecido, por lo que en un acto desespero se prensó muy fuerte a él hasta que, ahora avergonzado, se dio cuenta que esa no había sido tan buena idea después de todo y lo soltó.

Lentamente se alejaron y Yukimura rezó por que aquello no se hubiese visto nada raro y pasara desapercibido, no obstante, Masamune tampoco parecía querer separarse de él porque apenas si se movió unos centímetros hacia atrás, solamente lo suficiente para poder mirarse ambos a los ojos.

Yukimura, más ruborizado aún, cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir los labios de Masamune sobre los suyos. Y se aferró de nuevo a él para profundizar el beso, hacerlo más apasionado, y ciertamente algo desesperado, pues el cachorro había deseado eso desde hacía mucho y el dragón respondió encantado.

Cuando necesitaron respirar se separaron.

- **You are so sweet –** murmuró Masamune aunque aún faltándole aire, con la frente apoyada contra la de Yukimura.

- ¡_Ma…Masamune-dono! ¿Por qué…?_ – cuestionó intrigado y bastante confundido, pero al mismo tiempo feliz sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

- _Me gustas, eso es todo –_ sonrió.

- _¡Ta-también me gustas! –_ confesó todavía nervioso.

- _Lo sé_ – replicó algo apenado – _Ayer le pregunté a tu amiga porrista si sabía quién te gustaba y me lo dijo. Pero de alguna manera yo ya lo sabía desde antes –_

- _Con que de eso hablaban…-_ murmuró sorprendido, sintiéndose aún más tonto por dudar de ellos.

_- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso ella te dijo algo? –_

_- ¡Eh! N-no, yo los vi hablando en el pastillo_…-

- _Y después yo te vi entrar al servicio…_ - musitó Masamune atando cabos. Después sacudió al cabeza de manera negativa, ya imaginando lo que sucedió y prefirió no volver a tocar el tema _– ¡Sanada Yukimura!_ –

_- ¡Masamune-dono!_ – respondió alerta por el grito.

- **Will you be my boyfriend?** –

Yukimura ladeó la cabeza en forma interrogativa, no habiendo entendido muy bien lo que dijo. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho su cerebro en traducir: **Will** futuro; **you** pronombre personal _tú_; **be** ser; **my** adjetivo posesivo _mi_; **boyfriend**, esa venía en el vocabulario… ¡_novio_!

_- ¡Sí!_ – contestó ruborizado de nuevo aunque ya no tan nervioso, y prácticamente se le echó encima al ojiazul para volver a besarlo.

- **OK! It's enough! **– dijo Masamune separándose completamente, no sin antes darle un último beso_ – No más distracciones. Es tiempo de seguir estudiando –_

_- ¡S-sí! ¡Tienes razón! –_ asintiendo con la cabeza.

_- Escucha. Si pasas el examen te daré un regalito, ¿de acuerdo?_ – dijo con aires de coqueteo.

Al día siguiente.

- _Oye, Capitán, ¿qué tal te fue en tu examen? –_ preguntó Sasuke al encontrarse a Yukimura en los pasillos.

- _Aún no lo sé. Xavi-sensei lo está revisando desde hace rato_ – contestó distraído y un poco nervioso.

_- ¡Ánimo! Estuviste estudiando con Date, ¿no? Todo irá bien. Además, Takeda-sensei me pidió que te dijera que no te molestes en volver al equipo si no pasas _– rió burlón –_ ¡Es broma! Ya va a empezar el entrenamiento, nos vemos después –_

- _Está bien, nos vemos_ – justó se despedía de Sasuke con una sonrisa más tranquila cuando el profesor salió del aula para entregarle su calificación y volvió a ponerse ansioso por saber el resultado.

- _¿Y? ¿Cuál fue tu resultado?_ – preguntó Masamune. Se encontró con Yukimura después de la práctica de beisbol.

_- ¡Aprobé con 92 por ciento respuestas acertadas! –_

- **Fantastic!**_ Eso significa que puedo darte tu sorpresa ahora_ – lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí – _¿Sabes? Tu amiga también me dijo que no sólo querías aprender inglés de mí –_

_- ¿No sólo inglés? –_ dijo pensativo, hasta que recordó lo del beso francés y se ruborizó _- ¿Te refieres a…?_ – no había siquiera terminado la oración cuando Masamune juntó sus labios con los suyos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, mentadas de madres; dejen reviews :**3


End file.
